The Ride Of Their Lives
by BenslerBaby
Summary: The story of their lives in high school and after. Olivia and Elliot's lives are the roller coaster and they find each other to ride it smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I thought of a couple days ago. I know everyone and their mother has done a high school themed story but this one I hope goes differently than others. There are some differences like Serena Benson is so OOC and so are Elliot's parents. I hope you guy like it.**

* * *

><p>August 26, 2010 was the stat of the new school year at St. Mary's Highs school. Everyone knew each other from St. Mary's K-8 except for Olivia Benson.<p>

She was the new kid of the new school year.

Olivia walked into the school with her mother Serena Benson. Serena was a college English professor at Hudson University. The two walked into the office to get Olivia enrolled.

"How can I help you ma'am?" asked the young energetic receptionist.

"I'm here to sign my daughter up for this school, we're new here." said

Serena.

The receptionist smiled. "Then welcome, the principal is right through the second door on your left. While you talk to her you'll. We'd to fill this form out, then your all set. Tomorrow your student will start since we'll have to make up her schedule today."

"Alright, thank you so much." Serena took the form and went to principal's office with Olivia in tow.

They found a woman in her mid forties staring at a computer. She had dark brown hair and glasses that matched her dark blue eyes. She turned when she heard them come in. "Hello, I'm Donna Brown."

Serena shook her hand. "I'm Serena Benson, and this is my daughter Olivia. I'm trying to enroll her into your school."

"Alright, I guess I'll start with my questions while you fill out the rest of the form. What is your occupation Ms. Benson?"

"I'm a college English professor at Hudson. I don't see why you need to ask these questions when they're already on the form."

"Well I won't have time to read all of the forms we get in so I just ask. Next question..."

After all of Mrs. Brown's questions and after finishing filling out the form the Bensons left the office.

As they were leaving someone ran into Olivia sending them both flying to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" came the female voice.

Olivia helped her pick up her books and beanie. "It's alright, just watch it next time."

The redhead smiled at her. "Thanks, and I will. I'm Casey Novak by the way. I see you're new to the St. Mary's scene."

"Yeah, I am. I'm Olivia, Olivia Benson."

"Well Benson I'll see you later." Casey walked off to a group of kids, and then Serena was by Olivia's side immediately.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. "Yeah Ma, I'm fine. I think

I just made my first friend here."

Serena ushered her daughter over to the car. "Well that's great; we need to get you home so you'll be ready for school tomorrow."

Olivia just nodded and stared out the window thinking. She didn't want to go to school in New York; she wanted her old school in California. All of her friends were there, her home was there too.

She was on autopilot as she walked into her room, putting clothes away. She picked out her new outfit for tomorrow and jumped when her mother came in.

Olivia's mom sat on her bed. "Hey, why are you so jumpy?" concern etched her face.

Olivia shook her head as she sat next to her mother. "It's nothing really."

"I don't believe that sweetheart. What is it really?"

A sob wracked her body as she snuggled into her mother's frame. "Mommy I'm scared, so scared."

Serena knew her daughter was scared because that was usually the only time she was called 'mommy' anymore. "Of what baby?"

"Of what they'll think of me. I'm scared of what this place will bring. I just want to go back to our old place." Olivia whipped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh baby, I'm scared too."

"R...really, of what?"

Serena smiled softly. "Yeah I'm scared of how this job will go and I'm scared for you. I'm scared of New York too."

Olivia's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you be scared of New York? You were born and raised here."

"That's true, but things have changed since I've been here."

"Oh..." she said in a whisper as sleep started to take her.

"I guess we can be scared together baby." Serena said. She knew she should tell Olivia the real reason she left New York and why she was scared. But she wanted to wait until she was a little older.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww cute little mama daughter time. What's going to happen on Olivia's first day of school? Who else will she meet? Please, please, please review, I want to know if you like it and want me to continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i am changing what grade they're in, I'm making them in 10th instead of 9th. It'll be easier for me lol. Any who...What's going to happen onOlivia's first day of school? Who else will she meet?**

* * *

><p>The next day Olivia wore her new jeggings to school. They were cobalt blue, her favorite color. She and her mother walked into the school office, same secretary was there. "Ah, so you're back for your first day of you excited?"<p>

Olivia inwardly rolled her eyes at how preppy this young woman was. "Umm...sure."

The secretary picked up a manila envelope and gave it to Olivia. "Now this has your schedule in it. We have a student lined up right now to give you a tour of all your classes."

A tall blonde girl with glasses walked up to her. She stuck out her hand to shake Olivia's. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Cabot but everyone calls me Alex. It's very nice to meet you."

Olivia smiled, she liked this girl already. "I'm Olivia Benson and ditto. So you're showing me my classes?"

"Yep, I am. Your mom can come with, if she wants." Alex said as she looked for Olivia to Serena and back again.

Serena shook her head. "No that's alright; I have a class to teach. But I'll pick you up later okay Livy?"

Olivia groaned at the name her mother called her. "Okay bye ma." She looked back at Alex as they started to walk down a hallway. "So where are my classes?"

Alex looked down at the schedule. "It looks like you have all your classes upstairs except for your Spanish and Language Arts and Composition classes. We have all the same classes except I take French and you take Spanish. I can help you if you get lost."

"Alright thanks Alex."

Alex showed Olivia all of her classes, starting from 1st period to 8th. In order that was Bio-Chem for first and second, then Algebra, Modern World History, Lunch, Spanish, Language Arts, and last but not least Composition.

They went back to their first period class. There Alex introduced Olivia to the class. "Everyone this is Olivia Benson, she's new here. Please be nice to her."

The teacher came up to Olivia. "I'm Mr. Lausch, welcome to the class." He looked at his seating chart map. "It looks like Stabler doesn't have a seating and lab partner yet, so Benson you'll be doing that. Stabler help get Benson situated, she'll need you to show her around more."

Elliot nodded as Olivia sat down next to him. "So I'm Elliot, it's nice to meet you."

Olivia finally looked at him and realized he was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. "I...ummm...Hi, I'm Olivia." She stuttered out.

He smiled as he chuckled. "I know, why don't we sit together at lunch so we can get to know each other."

Olivia's eyes widened. "I...ummm... sure." She could tell she was definitely falling for this kid.

* * *

><p>By lunch time Olivia was so overwhelmed with the kids and that school that she forgot Elliot had asked about lunch. When she walked in with Alex she saw Elliot In line with a group of kids.<p>

He looked over her way and smiled. He waved for her to come over. "HeyOlivia!"

Olivia started walking over his way when Alex stopped her. "Olivia where are you going?"

She shrugged. "I just remembered Elliot invited me to sit with him at wants to get to know me better."

"More like to get one of his friends in your pants, he's a player."

"Well then I'll get played but I'm going to sit with them." Olivia walked away from Alex and over to Elliot and his friends. "Hey." she said softly.

Elliot's eyes lit up a little when she came over. "Hey I'm glad you came over.I want you to meet Dean, Eddie, Trevor, Kim, Dana, Brian, Monique, and my girlfriend of three years; Kathy."

When Olivia heard the word girlfriend she felt her heart crack in two. She had thought Elliot wanted her to sit with him so she could get to know him, not his group. Maybe Alex was right after all. "It's nice to meet you all."

Kathy had an eyebrow raised at her boyfriend. "What is she doing here Elliot?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I invited her so we could get to know her. She seems to be really cool."

As they sat down they started to talk to Olivia. "So where are you from? You have the most amazing tan." asked Kim Graylick.

Olivia picked at her food in nervousness. "Umm... I'm from California but my mom was born and raised here."

"Oh that's so cool, where in California though?" asked Dana Lewis with her southern accent.

"We lived in Hollywood for a while then we moved to a different part of L.A."

They asked all different questions about her life and living in L.A. But she could tell Kathy was about to kill her Olivia for taking her attention.

At the end of the day Olivia was exhausted. She had never talked to so many people in her life.

The weeks went by and then they were already into the second semester. Tb newly turned 16 year old had one of the best social lives of the school. Olivia had been integrated into Elliot and Alex's groups.

Olivia had met Melinda Warner, John Munch, Chester Lake, and Odaifan Tutuola. They were all in Alex's group... the smart kids. Casey Novak was in that group also but Olivia had ready met her in the hall.

In the few weeks that had past Dean had asked Olivia to be his girlfriend. She had been so excited. But what she didn't notice was the sad look on Elliot's face when she had said yes.

Everything was going smoothly until the news Elliot would get, then him andOlivia would be hugely affected.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Olivia's first day and the weeks after we're okay. What's the news Elliot's going to get? Find out next by reviewing, please please pretty please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for all the reviews. :D Sorry for not updating in like forever, I've been so busy since we got back from our vacation. Anyway here's the next chapter of The Ride Of Their Lives.**

* * *

><p>In the weeks that passed, Kathy had kept pursuing Elliot into having sex. Elliot on the other hand was one of those rare guys who thought sex should be with the person your going to spend the rest of your life with. Obviously since Kathy was the one pressuring Elliot, she wasn't the one he wanted to spend his life with. But she didn't get that.<p>

Because of Kathy's persistence, Elliot and Olivia had gotten a lot really didn't like that. So now the two were yelling at each other in Elliot's room because of Kathy's persistence.

"Kathy will you please lay off the pressuring!" asked Elliot.

"Why won't you just have sex with me? I'm your girlfriend, it's what we're supposed to do!" she yelled back.

"Because I don't want to have sex with you. Why do you keep pursuing me to do something I don't want to do!"

Tears started to form in her blue eyes. "I... you're going to hate me."

Elliot pulled her to his bed so they could sit. "Why would I hate you?"

A sob wracked her body. "Because, I'm pregnant."

Elliot's body tensed. "What! Who's is it because it sure as hell obviously isn't mine!"

Kathy wiped some of her tears away. "Ummm... It's Dean's. I wanted to hurt both you and Olivia for getting closer. Then I got pregnant. That's why I wanted us to sleep together..."

Rage built in Elliot's body. "You... you really... GET OUT!" she didn't move. "Get out before I do something I regret!"

Kathy ran out crying as Elliot's mom and dad walked into his football themed room.

"Elliot, do you want to talk about it?" asked Bernie Stabler, Elliot's mom.

Elliot just stared into space. "How could she just go and do that. She obviously had no remorse in her system except for getting caught."

"I know son, I could tell. Buy now you can get rid of her and make a move on Olivia." said Joe Stabler.

Elliot whipped his head around to look at his father. "What did you just say?"

"I said now you can make a move on Olivia. We can tell you like her, a lot. When she comes over here, we can see it in your eyes and face. You're in love with her."

A smile slowly crossed his face. "I guess I am."

The next day was the first of the new school week. Elliot and his two sets of twin siblings got dropped off by his mother at school. As the five of them walked in, Elliot saw Dean and the rest of his crew standing in the hallway.

Elliot walked up to Dean. "Hey buddy, heads up." That's when his fist connected with Dean's face.

Dean screeched, "OW! What the hell was that for dude?"

"Don't 'dude' me! You were sleeping with my girlfriend for God knows how long. You got her pregnant!"

Olivia stepped between them. "Dean, is this true?" she asked in an almost whisper.

Dean's head hung in defeat. "You guys weren't supposed to find out."

Hurt and anger were present on Olivia's face. "We weren't supposed to find out! I trusted you, you son of a bitch! Just how long have you two been having sex behind our backs?"

Dean looked around at the crowd that was starting to stare and nervously said, "Umm... five months to the day."

Elliot looked over at his best friend and saw the hurt and anger on her face. Something clicked in his mind and he just started pummeling Dean. All the kids around them were chanting 'Fight, Fight'. Teachers, the Principal, and Vice Principal all poured into the crowd of teenagers as Olivia and Elliot swung at Dean and Kathy.

The principal and the vice finally got hold of Elliot and Olivia. They dragged them into the office. After they calmed and sat down, the principal sat down and spoke to them. "What do you think you were doing out there?"

Elliot looked up from his lap. "I was beating up my ex-best friend."

Mrs. Brown looked at Olivia, who was still staring into her lap. "And what about you Ms. Benson?"

Olivia looked up and Mrs. Brown could see tears in her eyes. "I was slapping my best friend's girlfriend around."

"And why may I ask we're you both beating them up?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at the principal to each other and back. "My now ex-boyfriend slept with my best friend's now ex-girlfriend and got her pregnant. So I think I get the right to beat her okay?" Olivia said with attitude as she folded her arms.

"Oh no, pregnancy is strictly forbidden of sophomores."

Olivia's brows rose. "So you're saying other grades can? What kind of school did I come to?"

"No one but the seniors can be pregnant and talk about their active sex life. We even have Lamaze classes for those students chose that life style. We're the only school like this in the United States."

Olivia just stared at her with a 'you-did-not-just-say-that' look on her face.

"It's all in the handbook. Now onto what happened. Both of you will be suspended for the rest of the day and the next three days."

Both Elliot and Olivia's eyes widened. "What! What about Dean and Kathy, they both broke the rules too!" Elliot shouted.

Mrs. Brown tried to keep calm. "That is true, they will be punished. For this, they will be kicked out until next quarter. Their parents are being notified at this very moment."

"Are our parents being notified right now as well?" Olivia asked as she looked at Elliot, who was about to ask the same question.

As she asked that question the intercom beeped. Then the secretary's voice filled the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Stabler are here as well as Ms. Benson."

Brown pressed a button. "Please send them in."

Olivia and Elliot's parents then walked in. "What in the hell we're you thinking boy?" asked Joe Stabler as more chairs were put in the small office.

"Dean helped my ex-girlfriend cheat on me and got her pregnant. What really bothered me was that they hurt my best friend in the process. No one can hurt Olivia and get away with it, no one, not even me." Elliot's face hardened as he showed his protectiveness.

Olivia's eyes softened. "El, you don't have to do that. You'll just get yourself in trouble." She gave him a sheepish look. "I was actually doing the same thing."

"Really?" Elliot asked and she nodded. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. She realized then that they were her favorite color. 'Maybe it's a sign' she thought to herself. They stared into each others eyes, forgetting their parents were even there.

A few minutes passed before Serena Benson interrupted their unspoken conversation with a clearing of her throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting whatever is going on, here but Olivia you are coming with me. We need to talk at home."

Olivia gulped. 'Oh boy' she thought. "Yes mama." She said to Elliot, "I'll see you later El."

He nodded as the love of his life and her mother walked away. He then looked at his parents and saw disappointment. "Mom, dad?"

His mother stood. "Home, now."

Elliot's head hung as he thought about how long the next three and a half days was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what happens on their three and a half day suspension? Find next by reviewing, I don't care if you hate it or love it just tell me what you think about it. Please?<strong>

**Oh and I'd like to thank my Beta, MariskaBaby92, for the help with this story. :D**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I just haven't had the motivation to do so. I really want to try and finish my stories but it might take a while since I don't remember where they were going anyway. After everything that has happened this year I think I just need more time to get over everything. Please forgive me….. Oh also if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories and wants to help out PM me.**


End file.
